Rise From The Waters
by Objection123
Summary: IMPORTANT MESSAGE!
1. Suicide On Eagle River

**Objection123: Hello readers! I am back with another story! I don't know what else I should put here so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series, CAPCOM owns it, I only own the story idea.**

**Rise From The Waters**

**The young lady stood on the edge of the mountain, smirking. Today, it would all be over. All the bad things in her life and, sadly, all the rare good things. She slowly walked over to the bridge making a deep footprint with each step. The snow was freezing and she was getting drenched in rain but she didn't notice. All her focus was on the bridge, the bridge that would end everything. The wood on the bridge was slippery so she had to fight to stay standing. When she made it to the middle she turned to face the suspension wires and began to climb. They shook whenever she moved but she continued to climb. She looked down to the gushing waters below. Perfect. The waters roared with every drop of water that hit its surface. She swung her legs over the wires, making them shake even more, and got ready to throw herself off until she heard a familiar voice.**

"**Wait!"**

**She turned around to see a childhood friend of hers, one she hadn't seen in years.**

"**Apollo," She got herself down from the wires and skidded over to the antennae haired man "Apollo Justice…"**

"**Nice to see you again, Miss Fey."**

"**Not to be rude but why are you here?**

"**Can't I visit an old friend?" Suddenly the background faded as two psyche-locks flew I front of him. She began to walk backwards towards the bridge.**

"**Okay, how did you know I was here?**

"**I know people."**

**She gasped as three more psyche-locks flew in front of him. She simply touched the magatama in her pocket and made a break for the inner temple. She could here Apollo running after her but she didn't dare slow down. She was going to trick him by using the old hide behind something trick. Without thinking she ran into the inner temple garden and climbed over the gate/fence/thing. All she could see now was trees, colossal trees. She looked around for a while until she saw the familiar bridge. She sprinted towards the little piece of rotting tree bark and began to climb the wires again until…**

"**Wait!"**

**That man just won't stop! Apollo ran over to the bridge that looked like it couldn't take anymore running and looked up at her**

"**You're not really going to jump off, are you?" He asked in between pants and wheezes. She turned her head so that she was facing him.**

"**Why else would I be here?"**

**At that she swung her legs over the wires, shut her eyes, and threw herself off the bridge.**

"**AAAAAaaaaahhhhh!"**

"**NO!"**

**To Be Continued**

**(Dun Dun Dun)**

**Objection123: Well in the next chapter we'll find out who this mysterious Miss Fey is. By the way this is post AJ and if you think the Miss Fey in this story is either Pearl or Maya then you're wrong!**

**Peace Out, Readers!**


	2. One Year Later Part One

Objection123: Hello readers, I'm back from the depths of homework to give you(drum roll please)… the next chapter!

Sorry about not updating sooner but I've got writer's block.

YAXON- Those things will be explained in future chapters and thank you for taking your time to review my story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! YA HAPPY!

One Year Later: PART ONE

Apollo was sitting at the table in the middle of a daydream that haunted every waking minute of his life. He was daydreaming about that fateful day on, what was it called? Dusty Bridge? The girl he saw there was his friend in law school, Megan Fey. He never told anyone where he was going or why he was going there that day in risk of being teased by Trucy Wright, Phoenix Wright's daughter, who was currently absorbed in her new ipod touch and probably wouldn't notice if the the house was on fire, which it was. After desperate attempts at trying to get one of the two to help him, Phoenix ran in to the kitchen with the tiny fire extinguisher that Apollo kept in his room.

"Okay, who wants breakfast? We have burnt bacon and a pile of my grape juice bottles." Phoenix said sarcastically.

"I'll have the bacon, daddy!" Trucy yelled from her desk ,not knowing what sarcasm was, as she was finally paying attention. However, Apollo wasn't.

"Polly. Polly wake up!" It took three minutes and a threat involving his hair gel to get him to listen.

"Don't touch my 'gelly'!" Apollo blurted out making Trucy and Phoenix to immediately fall over and burst into laughter.

"I did not just say that" Apollo thought " Way to go, Justice, you just got a one way ticket to blackmail lane!"

After about ten minutes of nonstop laughing, Phoenix managed to say "hey, Apollo,"

"Yeah"

"follow me"

" Daddy can I come? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE!

"No, Truce"

"AAAWWWW!" Trucy whined but she whined happily, something my perceiving ability wouldn't overlook.

As Apollo was dragged out he could have sworn that he heard Trucy and Phoenix snicker.

"I'll never understand you two" Apollo muttered as he was pulled to the local train station

17 July 2025

9: 27

L.A Train Station

"Two hours. Just two more hours and I can get off this train wreck" Apollo chanted to himself, hoping it would calm his nerves. Apollo wouldn't usually be this distraught but anyone would be freaked out if they were on a train, in the middle of nowhere, while being squashed by a fat guy who kept saying talking in internet talk and was drooling on you while being kicked in the back by Karate Kid no.3 and being too scared to confront him because he was holding a plastic katana

17 July 2025

11:30

?

After two horrific hours, they reached their destination and walked(or in Apollo's case ran) off the rusty excuse of the train and shivered at the wind and piles of snow

"Apollo" Phoenix began between shivers "Welcome to Hazakura Temple"

Objection123: I know, another short chapter but as I said I'm suffering from writer's block. If you want chapter two to be posted sooner then review. please *gives everyone the puppy dog eyes*.

Adios, readers!


	3. One Year Later Part Two

Objection123: Hello readers, I still exist. Sorry for the late update but for the past few weeks I've been drowning in homework and stuff I have to study and I'm STILL suffering from writers block. Now this chapter is a little bit weird and some parts might go off topic a few times but if it does I will try to correct it.

Before we get to the story I want to thank the person who decided to favourite my story, you rock! I didn't think anyone would even review my story so now I am SOOOOOOO happy!

Disclaimer: Ok first: I don't own this and second: why does everyone have to write disclaimers! I mean everyone knows that no one on this website owns the Ace Attorney games!

Chapter Three: One Year Later Part 2

Apollo's POV

I shook wildly, not knowing whether it was from nerves or from leaving my jacket on the train that was long gone by now.

"…H…Hazakura…" That was all I managed to say before passing out.

*Three Hours Later*

(Still Apollo's POV)

My eyes fluttered open to see a pretty nun that looked about thirty-three years of age and a really creepy looking nun that looked around…um…I'll just go with sixty years of age.

"Ugh…what happened?" The older nun chuckled and walked out

"You passed out from the cold" The younger of the two nuns said "Next time you might not want to leave your jacket at home" The girl smiled, handed me a jacket and walked out. Just at that moment phoenix walked in.

"Who was that?" I asked sleepily, reaching for the light switch. There wasn't a light switch.

"My girlfriend and her friend" Oh please tell me he's not dating…

Somehow he sensed that I was on the verge of screaming and quickly said

"I'm talking about the younger one" I sighed with relief.

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue and black. Trucy!

"Um…Mr Wright…" I said nervously

"Yeah, Justice?"

"Did you just s-" Before I could finish my sentence I was tackled by a blue magician while Phoenix was being tackled by the younger of the two nuns from before.

"POLLY!"

"FEENIE!"

Feenie! What kind of name is Feenie!

"Say that one more time and you'll be thankful that you're in the Hazakurain medical unit!"

"Oops, did just say that out loud?"

"Yes" The three said in a dull voice that you would hear if you asked something with a really obvious answer.

"Trucy, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to change the subject

"I found something!"

I groaned. Trucy ALWAYS finds something and it's ALWAYS just stuff like 'shiny rocks' or 'pretty leaves' or 'snackoos that Ema has dropped! YAY!'

"I know what you're thinking but this is important!"

"Yeah, it's aaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllways important" I muttered sarcastically under my breath as Trucy dragged me to a bridge, practically yanking my arm off.

x~x~x~x~x

"First, where are we going and second, are we there yet?"

Trucy didn't respond, she just kept on torturing my 'dramatic pointing' arm and reminding me to keep my eyes shut

*Fifteen Minutes Later*

(Trucy's POV)

Apollo is going to love this! And he'll finally stop treating me like an idiot or just-some-lame-sidekick-that's-following-me-around.

"Open your eyes…NOW!" I pushed him onto the bridge watching him stumble around.

Come on, come on…

(Apollo's POV)

I wish I didn't open my eyes

Trucy…if I survive you are SO going to pay for this! How could she! I mean, what kind of magician PUSHES THEIR BROTHER OFF A BRIDGE!

The wind felt like knives being stuck into my body repeatedly, and all I could hear was the sound of it whooshing in my ear.

"Have fun Pol-"

My hearing my drowned out as I hit the freezing water. Ever tried to do the splits without stretching? Well hitting the water feels exactly like that.

I gasped for more air only to be knocked down by a wave and be swept away, probably never to be seen again! But that can't happen, right? I mean the author isn't that cruel and desperate for an idea, right!

There was a loud splash and I felt someone tugging on my throbbing(thanks a lot Trucy!) arm.

I blacked out.

*One Hour Later*

I woke up to the smell of cooked fish and blood.

next to me was a small puddle of blood coming from my arm. I must have hit one of those rocks back there.

"I see you're awake Apollo" That voice! It can't be! I mean she's dead!

"That's right it's me"

"M-Megan…!"

"In the flesh"

I tried to push myself up to hug her only to fall down again. That's right, I'm in pain.

"So, how's your career? Trucy tells me you're quite famous." I couldn't speak. I'm imagining this. I'm going to close my eyes right now and when I open them Megan will be gone or dead on the floor. I quickly shut my eyes and opened them again. She wasn't there

"I'm still here, Apollo" I screamed and turned around to see Megan again. Alive and well. How is that possible, I don't know but it must have something to do with the fact that she is right next to a river. She was soaking wet and her clothes were torn almost to shreds but somehow she looked like the same bubbly twenty-three year old that I met in high school

"How do you know that I'm famous?" I wasn't just trying to talk about something to cut the awkward silence, it was actually something that was on my mind

"Apollo, I may have fallen off a bridge but that doesn't mean I didn't have my cell phone on me" she said producing her phone out of her half torn pocket and twirling it on her finger by the strap. Yeah, 'fallen'. Do you say running is walking?

"So how are you still alive?"

"Well…" She started fiddling with a strand of her hair and looked out to the river "After my first attempt didn't work out I just kept throwing myself in the river but I would always get scared by the waterfall at the end of the river and reach for the nearest branch or rock"

She looked like she was about to cry.

"um, Megan"

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered, tears streaming down her cheeks

"Could you tell what happened, you know on that night?"

She wiped some of her tears away and took me into a small cave. She put some cooked fish on a table shaped rock and kneeled in front of it, I did too.

"I will on one condition" She said " If you ever get back up to the surface you have to take me with you and you must speak of this to no one"

"Deal"

"Okay then" She said rubbing her hands together " What happened was…"

x~x~x~x~x

Objection123: OOH! Cliffhanger!

Megan: I hate you

Objection123: Why?

Megan: Because you put in a cliffhanger…

Objection123: Quit your whining, I'm already working on the next chapter!

Megan and Apollo: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Objection123: Ugh…will I ever get a break from those two…?

Megan and Apollo: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Objection123: Put a sock in it

Megan and Apollo: 'Kay *both walk off in different directions*

Bye-bye


	4. What Really Happened

Objection123: I don't own anything in this and I never will

XOXOXOXOX

Megan's POV

One Year Earlier

I'm dreaming, right? I did not just do this. I'll admit it, I'm crazy, but this was actually what I was planning so technically it doesn't make me insane.

Stupid Kurain elders, thinking they can boss me around like that! "Just put up with it, you'll forget about your dream about becoming a lawyer!" I hate them! Why couldn't they just except I wanted to (and still want to) be a lawyer! I mean whenever I asked why I couldn't they would just say "Mystic Maya" and walk off like nothing happened!

The water beneath me roared like lions and swallowed every rock in sight. The rain felt like bullets against my skin and the wind combined with the speed I was falling at made it feel like someone was throwing axes at me from under water.

Man, this hurts! I turned from my diving position into a less painful cannonball position.

My thoughts drifted off to how the elders treated me until they were cut short when my body broke through the surface of the water. Salty water flooded into my mouth as I fell to the bottom of the river. Okay what am I lying on?

"!"

Underneath me was a dead body. I swam up to get some air only to be pulled back under - the body wasn't dead! I struggled to get some air and pry this weird person's hand away from my ankle.

"Stop! I can help you" The person croaked. How is he/she speaking! We're under water for crying out loud!

I finally made it up to the air! Sweet air! I let what seemed like all the water in Eagle river flow out of my mouth to escape the salty taste. I pulled him/her up to the surface.

"How can you help me?" I said between coughs. I felt like I was going to scream when I saw their face. The person's face was scratched and bruised and just plain horrible! What happened to him/her?

"Don't talk just follow" The creature pulled me under and tied me down with a piece of seaweed.

"What on earth are you doing!" I screamed. Wait. How am I talking? I kicked the creature with my leg that the creature was trying to tie down and knocked the thing away. I wriggled my body free and swam upwards as the creature swam away. Well that was completely pointless! It was only then that I realised how far I was from the bridge, I couldn't even see it! Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise. I nervously turned, fearing that it would be what I thought it was, but it was what I thought it was. A waterfall. How cliché. Voices in my head drowned out the sound of the waterfall, saying stuff like "it's too late to turn back now" and "You HAVE to turn around RIGHT NOW!" And suddenly I knew what I had to do…

"I have to get out of here"

I furiously pushed the water forwards, hoping it would give me enough time to think but I kept moving forward. Stupid gravity! Suddenly a sharp brown thing whacked me in the face. I grabbed it not caring what it was or where it had been, I just needed to move. The thing was a tree, a very weak tree. The branch I was holding snapped under my weight as I grabbed another branch and started to climb. The water rose and the rain fell harder making the tree incredibly slippery. I stumbled across one of the long branches and jumped off the tree onto the ground.

I was soaking wet and I needed to find shelter. I walked across the layer of bedrock absentmindedly and began to hum a song as if nothing had happened. After a few hours of walking I found a small cave. It was damp and covered in fungi and algae but…it would have to do.

X-X-X-X-X

(Apollo's POV)

"I made furniture out of rocks and caught fish for food" She said, glancing at the dead fish lying in front of us. "Every day I would try to climb up the ledge but I would always fall down again and injure myself so I've been here for the past year" I could have sworn I was crying from the story.

"You were always bad at P.E" I chuckled as she hit my arm lightly.

"Please don't remind me" she shuddered

"And I was good at it" I thought. A few seconds later an idea flew into my head.

"Are you planning on staying here?" I asked.

"Are you planning on keeping that haircut?" She flicked my spikes and I pouted.

"Not the point" I said quickly "Do you remember how I was good at P.E?"

"Yes because you are SOOOOOOO special" She said sarcastically.

"As I was saying" I mumbled "Maybe I could help you get back up"

"Really?" She beamed at the thought of finally getting back to civilization.

"Sure, anything for a friend"

X-X-X-X-X

Objection123: FINALLY! I finally finished this chapter! WOOP!

Megan: …Hm…I guess it's okay….hey! I was never bad at sport!

Apollo: Yes you were

Megan: *grumble* *grumble* *grumble*

Objection123: I just realised that I never told you what Megan looks like! She has dark brown hair in a similar hairstyle to Dahlia's, she wears a red t-shirt, a grey jumper, a pair of jeans, red sneakers and a silver pendant with a ruby in the middle that will have something to do with the story eventually. She has black eyes like most of the characters and always wears a red ribbon around her neck like people in the olden days who couldn't afford jewellery wore. Now her personality: she is very smart and funny, She is really bubbly like Maya and is always confident unless under pressure, she is afraid to speak up in front of groups of more than three or four (just like me!), she is pretty slow when it comes to running (also like me) and wants to be a lawyer like Apollo (she met him in law school). Now That I cleared that up…

TTFN

(Ta Ta For Now)


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Objection123: To all of you who actually LIKED this story, this is being put on hiatus. This story is going nowhere and I ran out of ideas when I finished chapter one so I'm taking a break from this story to write other ones. Before this is temporarily stopped, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed any of my stories, you guys/girls are awesome. And to make up for the hiatus, I'm going to give you a hint to what's going to happen…

Apollo and Megan get back to civilization(I'm not going to tell you how)

The next chapter is a flashback

Trucy is going to get a butt whooping

Iris might (keyword: MIGHT) make another appearance

An old 'friend' returns

We learn some of Megan's past and family *hint, hint*

Apollo and Megan go on an adventure

In case this is ever finished, I'm planning a sequel

Well there you go, eight spoilers. If you want someone to blame for the hiatus, blame my lack of writing skills. Well, on to other stories like 'ARG' which I think I posted a few minutes ago. Unless you guys/girls out there can convince me otherwise, goodbye for now.


End file.
